


I Don't Mind.

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 100 I Love You's [55]
Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: 100 I Love You's, Cute, Drabble Collection, Drabbles, M/M, One Hundred Ways, Staring, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 04:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13092621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: “I don’t mind.”





	I Don't Mind.

**55\. “I don’t mind.”**

* * *

“You’re staring again,” Dick said, his cheeks pink. He was usually immune to peoples' staring but not Wally. Something about Wally made him all nervous and slightly insecure.

“Sorry,” Wally mumbled, but he didn't look away "Do you want me to stop?". Despite Wally asking Dick had a feeling those eyes wouldn't have stopped regardless.

“I don’t mind.” Dick muttered as he went back to his chemistry homework.


End file.
